Inocentes en Graceland
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: La maldad termina por corromper todo. Alguien tiene que venir, desde el lejano pasado, a recordarle a Mike, como se dirige un equipo. Mild crossover cn 'The Silence of the lambs' de Thomas Harris


_Este es un crossover muy extraño. Se me ocurrió en pleno ataque de asma, sazonado con un poco de sicosis. Estábamos (y digo plural porque así fue) leyendo tres libros, juntas; 'El silencio de los Inocentes', 'Dragón Rojo' y 'Hannibal', de Thomas Harris. Y de paso, Annie es fan de 'Graceland' (ya le escribí otro fic de esa serie) y al ver el desmañamiento y los modos porros con los que vive el equipo FBI en Graceland, me di cuenta de que necesitaban una regañada…y no de cualquiera, sino del zorro más viejo y mañoso del Buró._

 _Utilizo al Jack original, el de los libros, el de la primera peli (Silence of the Lambs) no a Morfeo._

 _Espero que os agrade: a mí me encantó. Gracias anticipadas, por leerme…_

 _FA_

 **¿Inocentes en Graceland?**

Mike tragó saliva. La realidad se deslizaba por la pared como arañas urticantes sobre su piel, despertándole del pesado sueño del demerol e instalándole frente a los rostros conocidos de sus compañeros de casa; Johnny oculto en sus pensamientos, Jakes silbando una tonadilla frente al fregadero y Charlie, con el aspecto de quien lleva encima varias resacas seguidas y no está dispuesta a beber ni una copa más, así sea por obligación.

El fiasco de Ari era sólo uno más. Colby había muerto y Mike ya no lograba sentir culpa. Briggs seguía hospitalizado –después de todo, Ari no sólo era rápido con las cerillas- y todo había salido mal, de nuevo.

Desde la muerte estúpida de Juan Badillo, el fallo en la captura de Odin Rossi, siguiendo por las chicas rusas –ucranianas, habría remarcado Page- los polis corruptos y el asunto de Ari. Ah, y no olvidemos a Carlitos y su falange de narcos mexicanos.

Al parecer, lo único que había salido bien, era la captura de Bello y Mike no dejaba de sentir sus dudas; se había hecho amigo del narcotraficante y la palabra 'traidor' merodeaba con insistencia por su cabeza, como un mendigo ingrato, de esos a los que das una moneda y te maldice, por no ser suficiente.

Y ahora, las instrucciones eran tajantes; presentarse en el Saint Mary's (sí, ahí donde estaba internado Briggs) por órdenes del Alto Mando. Y el alto mando implicaba Washington y Frank Russell, en persona.

Tsk.

Mike terminó de un sorbo el café, abandonó los waffles de Jakes y salió sin escuchar protestas ni voces. No las había. Charlie no alzó el rostro; Page estaba encerrada en su habitación y Johnny y Jakes se movían como en una pecera cara; muy adornada, iluminada y lujosa, pero en perfecto silencio.

¡Buen Dios! ¿En esto se había transformado Graceland?

Y ¿Dónde estaba él? Dónde estaba él mismo, dependiente del Demerol, temido por sus amigos/compañeros, encerrado en sus propias mentiras? No, esto no era lo que había soñado, esto no era para lo que se había preparado toda la vida; luchar los buenos contra los malos y ganar. Nope. El móvil zumbó en su mano.

—¿Warren?

No reconoció la voz y respondió en automático.

—¿Qué quiere?

Una risa, del otro lado del auricular.

—¿Estás crudo, hijo? Te espero en el hospital. No hay mucho tiempo…

La llamada se cortó y Mike se frotó el rostro. Alguien del Cuartel General, con seguridad. Bueno, iban a darle un varazo en las manos, a zurrarle por el mal estado de su equipo y a hacerle notar todos sus errores. Tomó la camioneta naranja –la vieja Ford de Charlie- y después de dos vueltas de glorieta, enfiló al Saint Mary's. El sol de la mañana contribuyó a moderar su magnífico mal humor; ya no podrían regañarle más.

-0-

Briggs despertó con un sonido harto familiar para él; el blipeo del monitor cardíaco. El gorgotear del tanque de oxígeno y la incómoda presión de la mascarilla sobre el puente de su nariz. Así que estaba vivo y Ari no había logrado _chingárselo_ (Johnny dixit), pese a su comprometida posición. De momento, no sabía que le dolía más; las heridas o la muerte de Colby.

Para lo primero, existía anestesia.

Para lo segundo…la culpa estaba todavía en su formación de ampolla. Luego, vendrían las recriminaciones de parte de todos, la desaprobación implícita de Mike y la ampolla se inflaría hasta reventar. Paul sabía que era soportable. Cuando la ampolla se transformase en un callo y no doliera mas, Briggs podría usar la experiencia pasada y hasta entonces, sentir pena por sí mismo y por el pobre Colby.

Pero no llegaba aun a esa etapa y la culpa y la pena cayeron encima de él con la fuerza de un vagón del metro. El suspiro hizo saber a su acompañante que estaba despierto y a Briggs, que había alguien más en la habitación.

No reconoció al anciano; alto, de aspecto aún fornido, el impecable traje y corbata negros –símbolos inequívocos del Cuartel General- el cabello enteramente blanco y el gesto desilusionado, los ojos llenos de curiosidad, observándole como al proverbial insecto bajo el microscopio…

—Buenos días, Paul…

Briggs pestañeó y se aclaró la garganta, confirmando que podía hablar.

—Buenos días, señor..?

El anciano se enderezó.

—Crawford. Jack Crawford.

En el silencio siguiente, Briggs pensó con toda seriedad, si no estaría alucinando.

Porque, a todas dudas y sin información pertinente, Jack Delaney Crawford con seguridad debería estar muerto y de seguir vivo ¿Por qué habría de estar ahí, en las Ligas Menores, en su cuarto de hospital? ¿Por qué una leyenda dentro de las historias del Buró habría de ir a hacerle compañía? Una parte de la mente de Briggs decidió que era una alucinación. La otra mitad, se contrajo de pánico. Y una última parte sintió algo que hacía mucho tiempo diera por perdido; respeto.

El anciano sonrió.

—Sí. _Ese_ Jack Crawford. Su compañero, Michael Warren aún no llega ¿Es que ahora les enseñan a ser elegantemente impuntuales, señor Briggs? ¿Es materia nueva en la Academia?

Paul no supo que responder. Porque en ese instante y sin tocar la puerta, apareció un pálido y ojeroso Mike, con huellas de un reciente regaderazo y el aspecto de un drogadicto en supresión, mejillas hundidas y todo.

—¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?

Ajá. La autoridad destemplada en el joven patán, que sabe que la ha perdido, paso a paso y con constancia, gracias a los múltiples fracasos y las heridas dejadas por las drogas en la sangre. Y al fondo de los ojos enloquecidamente azules, un resabio diminuto –muy diminuto- de bondad.

Jack hizo sumas y restas y decidió que se podía salvar aquel resto. Sacó su ID y se la tendió al joven. Mike lo miró con sospecha, como quien no cree la cosa, ni a sí mismo, ni al sujeto frente a él.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del anciano.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha decidido?

Mike miró a Briggs y luego a Jack.

—Con todo respeto, señor, qué le hace suponer que le creo?

La carcajada del anciano fue cascada; la tos sonaba vieja y gastada. Se quitó los delgados anteojos y los limpió con la punta de la sabana de la cama. Cuando se encaró a Mike, todo aspecto de bondadoso ancianito había desaparecido. El viejo tiburón aún tenía dientes.

—¿Suponer? ¿SUPONER? Mire, Warren, suponer es un verbo que utilizan los incapaces para darse brillo y engordar su conversación, con la esperanza de que el otro se quede apabullado frente a la carretada de verdades. "Suponer" es una pura mierda…

Mike tragó saliva. La rabia de Jack contra las suposiciones era más que legendaria y se había convertido en Ley, dentro de la Academia. Se podía inferir, llegar a conclusiones y dialogar, claro está. Pero no se podía ni se debía suponer; esa era una pretensión de un arma intelectual, no una navaja verdadera.

Y eso le daba la respuesta; efectivamente, ése junto a la cama de Paul Briggs no podía ser otro que Jack Crawford y dado su aspecto, debía tener lo menos 95 años…a más del tiempo en que había tardado en convertirse en leyenda dentro del Buró. Mike no quiso preguntarse por que lo habían mandado a él.

—Tu abuelo era Nick Warren, ¿no?

Mike buscó aire y logró conectar dos neuronas, dentro de su pánico, para lograr responder.

—Sí, señor.

Involuntariamente, se puso en firmes. Jack negó con la cabeza.

—Al menos a él todavía le tocó la división entre buenos y malos, Warren. Uno sabía dónde estaba parado. No como ahora…

Mike se enfureció. Crawford era una leyenda, era verdad. Y una autoridad respetable, muy cierto. Pero su época había pasado y el Buró ahora se tenía que enfrentar a otra clase de peligros. Mike asintió y se apretó la nariz, antes de seguir hablando

—Con todo respeto, señor, usted fue el primero en borrar esa línea, esa división…

Jack se encaró al joven. Mal alimentado y con toda seguridad, saliendo de las drogas. Buen Dios.

—¿Es así, Warren?

—Sí, señor. No hago menos la captura de Lecter o los otros roñosos que usted atrapó. Pero es cierto que por usted, se perdió Will Graham y por usted, Clarice Sterling tuvo que salir del Buró…

Jack no pareció inmutarse por el golpe bajo. Se acercó al garrafón de la esquina, llenó un vasito de agua y lo bebió, despacio.

—Mire, Warren, no vine a decirle que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor y esas cosas. Tampoco vine a darle los manazos que se merece, por poner en peligro no una, sino varias operaciones encubiertas, con su equipo de mocosos. Cuando conocí a Clarice, era una recién bañada, como usted y sus chicos, llena de buenas intenciones y con ganas de comerse a todos los malvados del mundo para su desayuno, así que no la haga menos mencionándola de esa forma…

Mike se cruzó de brazos, enfrentando al anciano.

—¿Si? No me diga, señor. A qué vino, entonces?

Jack recargó las manos en la piecera de la cama de Briggs; Mike notó las pecas y lo alargado de los huesos. Unas manos viejas y llenas de diminutas cicatrices. Unas manos que no temblaban, pese a la edad.

—Fundamentalmente, a recordarle que usted es más fuerte de lo que cree, Mike. Tiene que congelar sus emociones y dejarlas a un lado. Tiene que usar esa frialdad para poder dirigir a su equipo de manera concluyente; es ahí donde yace su capacidad para el mando y no en su inteligencia o en sus excelentes calificaciones en la Academia. Tiene que olvidarse de que siente, cuando los malos le hagan hervir la sangre. Utilice esa ira para recordar lo más importante; estamos aquí, no para destruir mil redes de narcotráfico o de esclavitud humana. Estamos aquí para proteger a las personas y salvarlas del mal, aunque a veces nuestra línea no sea clara o no lo parezca. Estamos aquí porque somos parte de los buenos ¿Qué no le enseñó eso su abuelo, Warren? ¿Ya se olvidó de la lección?

Mike enrojeció.

—Señor, usted desconoce…

—¿En verdad va a ponerme a prueba, Warren? ¿Quiere que le diga quién mató a Badillo y por qué? Déjeme decirle por que murió Juan; por meter la nariz donde no debía. Un agente de escritorio no se mete al campo, Warren. Y si usted no lo sabía, Briggs, su compañero aquí presente, sí lo supo. Lo verdaderamente genial es que ustedes se permitan embriagarse, drogarse y andar por el mismo camino de Hannibal –el mal camino- con el pretexto de que necesitan 'desahogarse' un poquito de toda la maldad que les toca…

Briggs alzó la mano y Mike le retiró la máscara, para que pudiera hablar bien.

—Señor, la muerte de Badillo…

—Fue la que inició todo este desaguisado, Briggs. Primero un punto y luego una coma hasta que no hay párrafo que escribir. Usted ya era sospechoso de haber quemado la primera casa. Luego, creó a Odin Rossi y tuvo con que distraer a Mike y a todos los demás. Y fue una pura casualidad que pescaran a Bello…porque desde ahí, todo se ha venido abajo. Y no por colaboración de los malos, no. Gracias a ustedes mismos, a su adicción a la heroína- señaló con el dedo a Briggs- y a la adicción al poder de éste jovencito- señaló a Warren. Recaló;

—Tsk. Esas son pendejadas, estupideces que pueden presentarse entre el ayudante del sheriff y el chico que trae el café a la oficina. No entre dos agentes que han pasado por todo el entrenamiento, que tienen las mejores armas, a los que se les han dado TODOS los elementos ¡Buen Dios! Con la mitad del presupuesto de Graceland y SIN INTERNET capturamos a Buffalo Bill ¿Cómo va a ser posible?

El silencio siguiente fue lapidario. Y entonces sí, Mike miró a todos lados. No, los tiempos pasados no habían sido mejores. Recordó el rostro destruido de Will Graham y el temprano sepulcro de Starling, encanecida prematuramente. Ellos habían dejado su vida, capturando gente verdaderamente mala…

Crawford negaba con la cabeza.

—No Warren. No crea que porque nosotros trabajamos para capturar dementes, los suyos lo están menos. Bello pudo haber elegido y Ari, también. Eligieron conscientemente el lado malo. No son sus amigos. Son gente que debería estar pudriéndose en el fondo de una celda. Decir que el mal los atrapó y los dejó sin opciones, es darle la razón a la Maldad. Y ustedes están aquí para combatirla, no para acostarse con ella y sacarle un orgasmo, obteniendo de paso el suyo. Eso, son migajas. Y no se vive de migajas.

Consultó su reloj.

—Russel me pidió que viniera a verles. No sé por qué; tengo que llegar temprano al cumpleaños de mi biznieta. Señores…

Y salió, a paso firme, de la habitación. No azotó la puerta, pero Mike se quedó con esa impresión. Miro a Briggs sobre la cama; agotado y tan ojeroso como él.

Carajo, el maldito anciano tenía razón.

Tenían que recomponerse, tenían que centrarse en sus razones para seguir peleando contra el berenjenal de casos que tenían enfrente. Por principio de cuenta, tendría que mandar a Johnny a Quantico; lo de Carlitos estaba lleno de pretextos. Y quitarle a Jakes su papel de celestina, mediando en los asuntos de todos. Y recordarle a Charlie que ella era más importante como agente y capitán de equipo y no una figura materna. Y sacar a Page de su entercamiento. Y recordarles que no podían continuar haciéndose traiciones uno al otro, saboteando su trabajo.

Miró su reflejo en la ventana, empapada de lluvia; el rostro deforme le recordó al de Will Graham. Graham quien había dejado todo, en el cumplimiento de su deber…y ¿Estaban haciéndolo de forma correcta? Claro que no.

Briggs se había dormido. Tecleando en su celular, Mike convocó a reunión, en la casa. Ya vería luego como hablar con Briggs. Las cosas iban a componerse.

Y no de un modo o de otro, sino de forma clara, sin suposiciones.

Clarice Starling habría estado orgullosa de él.


End file.
